cradledatacorefandomcom-20200214-history
Kakkon War
The Kakkon War was a conflict between the Sarken Confederacy and the Kakkon Hive that lasted from 2470 to 2497. It is the second conflict between these two nations. Background The Sarken Consortium's allies, the Republic of Raijal, came into contact with the Kakkon Hive, an aggressive nation populated by the insectoid Kakkon species. Believing themselves to be superior to the other races, the Kakkons attacked on sight. The Raijalresh fled, and warned the Sarken about the Hive, asking for assistance against the threat. When Raijal proposed an alliance, the Sarken accepted. Shortly afterwards, the Sarken Consortium and the Republic of Raijal came together to form the Sarken Confederacy in 2430, and the two began to prepare. This wasn't enough, however— the Kakkons' sheer numbers overwhelmed the two fledgling nations. Beaten back by the Kakkons, the Sarken retreated the sector and began to scout outside of the known galaxy for potential planets to refuel on. It was then that they discovered a race of iron-clad warriors living on the moon of a gas giant just south of the Known Galaxy. Going to the moon to investigate the warriors, members of a hardy race known as the Volun, the Sarken were intrigued by their fighting prowess and eagerness for battle and offered them a deal— in exchange for acting as the Sarken's soldiers and workers, the Sarken would give the Volun passage offworld, allow them to use Sarken weaponry, and give them the opportunity to wage war throughout the whole galaxy. The Volun accepted, and in 2470 the Sarken and the Volun struck back against the Kakkons. Kakkon War The Battle of Turach The Battle of Turach (also known as the Night of Falling Stars by the Volun) was the first major victory against the Kakkon Hive. The simultaneous orbital battles and ground invasion of the planet of Turach was a much-needed win for the Sarken, allowing them to reclaim the system and set a new pace for the rest of the war. The Battle of Kuijal The Battle of Kuijal (the Battle of the Falling Mountains in Volun) was a disastrous planetside battle defeat for the Confederacy, where the Raijal planet of Kuijal was conquered by the Kakkon Hive. The planet's Grand Academy building was crushed when the Kakkons used an air-to-surface cannon to collapse a mountainside onto the building. The Day of One Hundred Suns This tactical maneuver, known as the Day of One Hundred Suns in Deloric, was a desperate attempt to cut off the Kakkon Hive from advancing after their capture of Kuijal. Employing extensive use of nuclear weaponry against the occupiers and resulted in the destruction of most targets of strategic importance. The damage severely impacted Kakkon supply lines to the surrounding systems, slowed down their advancing forces, and opened up the opportunity for the Northern Rush. The Northern Rush The Northern Rush was a desperate push by the Sarken Confederacy deep into Kakkon space after the Battle of Kuijal. The Battle of Kazakkazar VI The Battle of Kazakkazar VI (also known as the Siege of the False Queen) was an embarrassing prelude to the Battle of Zazkaklazn in which the Sarken were misled regarding the location of the Kakkon queen and were caught into a devastating ambush. The resulting orbital firefight meant that the original plan of a full-scale invasion of Zazkaklazn had to be put on hold in favor of a more tactical commando strike. The Battle of Kazakkazar V The Sarken and Volun managed to fight their way to the Kakkon homeworld, Zazkaklazn, and abduct the Kakkon queen in what became known as the Battle of Kazakkazar V, or the Battle of Zazkaklazn. The battle was long and arduous, as the Kakkon homeworld was heavily guarded by ships in orbit. However, an elite troop of volun commandos snuck in between enemy lines in a small shuttlecraft, landed inside the Kakkon main hive, and managed to abduct the Kakkon queen. When the Kakkons found out their queen was missing, the Sarken offered an ultimatum: unconditional surrender, or the queen died. The Kakkons traded their freedom for the safe return of their queen. Aftermath The Kakkons were forcibly integrated into the Sarken Confederacy as a servant caste. Their vast military became the jackboot of the newly-formed Sarken Hegemony, acting as grunt troops while volun served as more elite military fighting forces. Category:Conflicts Category:Sarken Hegemony Category:Legacy of Delor